pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dialga
|border = |name='Dialga' |jname=(ディアルガ Diaruga) |image=483Dialga.png |ndex=483 |ndexprev=Azelf |ndexnext=Palkia |dexsinnoh=483 |evofrom=None |evointo=None |gen=Generation IV |pronun= DEE-AL-GA |hp=100 |atk=120 |def=120 |satk=150 |sdef=100 |spd=90 |total=680 |species=Temporal Pokémon |type= / |imheight=17'09" |imweight=1505.8 lbs. |metheight=5.4 m |metweight=683.0kg |ability=Pressure Telepathy (Dream World) |color='Blue' |gender=Genderless }} Dialga (Japanese: ディアルガ Diaruga) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon. Dialga is known as the temporal Pokémon, and serves as the Version Mascot for the game Pokémon Diamond. Its the rival of Giratina and Palkia. Appearance Dialga is a sauropod-like Pokémon. It's mainly dark blue with some gray metallic portions, such as its chestplate, which has a diamond in the center. It also has various light blue lines. It has a somewhat wing-like structure on its back, and a crest on its head, resembling a type of dinosaur. Dialga also has two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, long claws, and a short tail. In the manga Pokemon Adventures In the manga, Dialga is being controlled by Cyrus and the red chain. Dialga uses it's ability to control time for battling. Anime Dialga had a role in all the Diamond and Pearl movies with the exception of Zorak Master of Illusions. Dialga had a major role in the Rise of Darkrai where it battled against Palkia in between dimensions. Dialga's Roar of Time cracked the pearl on Palkia's arm and forced Palkia to flee to Alamos town where the two had another spectacular battle with Dialga having the upper hand. When the sound disk was played from the Time-Space towers Dialga left to its own dimension. Dialga played a minor role in Giratina and the Sky Warrior where Giratina attempted to capture Dialga for polluting it's world in its battle against Palkia. Dialga tried to escape the Reverse world at least twice but Giratina managed to drag it back. Eventually it was able to escape thanks to Shaymin's Seed flare but not before trapping Giratina in an infinite time loop preventing it from leaving the Reverse world. Dialga played a major role (larger than Palkia's or Giratina's) in Arceus and the Jewel of Life where it saved Pikachu and Piplup from whirlpools at the ruins. It briefly battled Giratina when it arrived to capture Dialga again in revenge only to be stopped by Ash and Sheena convincing Giratina that Dialga had been misunderstood. Later when Arceus appeared to pass out it's judgement Dialga appeared alongside Palkia and Giratina to stop it. Dialga played a major role by transporting Ash and his friends back in time to stop Damos from betraying Arceus. Dialga was later healed alongside Palkia and Giratina by Arceus and flew off to its own dimension. Dialga also played a major role in The Battle Finale of Legend in the Diamond an Pearl Galactic Battles series alongside Palkia where Cyrus managed to control the two using the red chain. When Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf helped Ash and his friends destroy the chains Dialga and Palkia destroyed the portal created for Cyrus and thus saving them all. Special Abilities Dialga has the ability Pressure, which causes the opposing Pokémon to use twice as much PP for every successful hit. Additionally, Dialga has the ability to control time. Dialga, like many other type Pokémon, can use many various elemental attacks. It is also one of the few Pokémon that can learn the move Aura Sphere. Capturing it gives you an item called the Adamant Orb, which powers Dialga's attacks. Dialga is the only Pokémon that can learn the move Roar of Time, its signature move, aside from the special Event Pokémon Darkrai given in the Tenth Movie and in the Toys R' Us Nintendo World Tour, the Pokémon Smeargle, who can Sketch the move, Pokémon with Metronome, a Pokémon using Mirror Move immediately after Dialga uses the move, and a Level 100 special Event Arceus. Evolution Dialga does not evolve. Game Info Following the trend of the Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire games, Dialga is fought as part of the game's storyline. Main Series ''Pokémon Diamond :After chasing Team Galactic through Mt. Coronet in ''Pokémon Diamond, the player ends up on the summit, also known as Spear Pillar. When there, Cyrus will use the Red Chain he crafted from Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit to call up Dialga. After defeating Cyrus, the Dialga seemingly waits to battle the player. As is with other Legendary Pokémon, this is not the only opportunity to encounter it. After defeating the Elite Four and Champion Cynthia, you may go back to the same spot and re-battle it. ''Pokémon Pearl :Dialga does not appear in the game, but is listed in the Pokédex. Pokémon Platinum :After the player beats the game, Dialga, along with Palkia, can be caught at the Spear Pillar, but only with the Adamant Orb in your bag, which can be obtained from an old lady. Pokémon HeartGold :If you have an Arceus in your party, you can obtain either a Dialga, Palkia, or Giratina at Sinjoh Ruins. Pokémon SoulSilver :If you have an Arceus in your party, you can obtain either a Dialga, Palkia, or Giratina at Sinjoh Ruins. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time & Darkness :In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness games, and is treated as a Male Gender rather than being genderless, sharing this trait with some other legendary pokemon. Primal Dialga is the main boss of the game and is found at the end of chapter twenty. After finishing the main storyline, the player can choose to fight Dialga and have him join their team. Dialga is seen using Roar Of Time on Sharpedo bluff in the opening. In the beginning of the future, a silhouette of Dialga with glowing red eyes will appear in the Pit. Later he is seen on close-up. He uses Roar Of Time ( In the same animation as the intro ) to turn into something. Much later, you are knocked away. An awful form of Dialga—Primal Dialga—appears. He challenges you and you fight him as the final boss. He appears in his Normal Form after you revive yourself. He says he "seeks the repair of Temporal Tower". After the credits, he once again uses Roar Of Time. This time to restore the player to the timeline as thanks for saving him from remaining as Primal Dialga forever. Dialga will eventually help your partner by bringing you back to life. : Primal Diagonal Spte.png|Boss Sprite Primal Diamond Sprite.png|In-Game Sprite PrimalDialgaSprite.png|Facial Sprite Primal Dialga .png|Roaring Dialga Lord of Time.jpg|This is before he became Primal Dialga|link=Primal Dialga Dialga The original Time Lord.jpg Other Super Smash Bros. Brawl :Dialga appears in the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl, seen in the background of the stage Spear Pillar. It interacts with the stage in various ways including slowing down time, distorting the stage itself, and attacking the players. Locations |pokemon = Dialga |diamondpearl = Spear Pillar (Diamond only) |dprarity = One |platinum = Spear Pillar (Adamant Orb required) |ptrarity = One |heartgoldsoulsilver = Sinjoh Ruins |hgssrarity = One (Event) |blackwhite = Trade |bwrarity = One (Event) }} Side Game Locations |PMD2=Temporal Tower (summit) |Ranger2=Almia Castle (during mission) }} Pokédex Entries | name=Dialga| diamond=It has the power to control time. It appears in Sinnoh-region myths as an ancient deity.| pearl=A Pokémon spoken of in legend. It is said that time began moving when Dialga was born.| platinum=A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that time flows when Dialga's heart beats.| heartgold=This Pokémon completely controls the flow of time. It uses its power to travel at will through the past and future.| soulsilver=This Pokémon completely controls the flow of time. It uses its power to travel at will through the past and future.| black=A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that time flows when Dialga's heart beats.| white=A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that time flows when Dialga's heart beats.| black2=A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that time flows when Dialga's heart beats.| white2=A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that time flows when Dialga's heart beats.| }} Learnset By Level-Up Trivia *Dialga has no known gender, but in the Mystery Dungeon games, it is referred to as a male. *'Dia'lga is derived from "'Dia'mond", as Palkia's is derived from the Japanese word for "Pearl". It may also be derived from ''dial, referring to its time-based capabilities. *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Dialga. *Dialga is the only -type Pokémon not to be weak to Dragon-type moves. *Despite being able to levitate, it does not have the ability Levitate and thus remains susceptible to type moves (unless taught Magnet Rise by the move tutor in Platinum). *In the anime, Dialga's rear spikes grow whenever it uses Roar of Time. *Dialga is the only legendary dragon in the quadrupedal class in the Pokédex. Palkia, Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem are bipedal, Rayquaza and Origin Giratina are snake-like, and Altered Giratina has six legs. The only quadrupedal dragons beside Dialga are Salamence, Shelgon, Deino, and Zweilous. *In Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness, Dialga was the one who created the Hidden Land. Ironically, he is also restricted from going back there when on an adventure. *The fact that Dialga has to rest after he uses the move Roar of Time may refer to releasing the power of time and stopping himself from moving. *Dialga has the most resistances of any legendary Pokémon with 11 resistances in total. Dialga's 11 resistances are: Steel, Water, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Psychic, Normal, Electric, Flying, Dark, and Grass. *Dialga also has the least number of weaknesses of any legendary Pokemon (with the exception of Palkia which has only one which is Dragon but has hardly any resistances). Dialga's 2 weaknesses are: Fighting and Ground (without Magnet rise) *Dialga also is immune to Poison which is the best immunity to have, even better than Giratina's 2-3 immunities since Giratina has many more weaknesses and fewer resistances than Dialga. Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Steel Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Sinnoh Pokémon Category:White Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon